Cupids Chokehold
by Harlii Qynn
Summary: Old habits die hard.
1. Calm Before the Storm

**C**alm Before the Storm.

It had been almost two years since Shuichi had left Japan.

When he left he swore he would never go back. He didn't want to be reminded of the life he left behind.

He wanted to rid his mind of the memories of the gorgeous blonde. He didn't want to think about his all knowing blue eyes, his soft, sensual lips. He didn't want to remember the love they had for eachother. He didn't want to remember how wonderful it was when they made love.

He didn't want to remember how long it took him to get Yuki to say that he loved him. And he certainly didn't want to remember how it made him feel when he finally did.

It was all just too much.

He swore he would never come back to Japan.

"Yet here I am, two hours away .." He sighned sadly, turning to look out the tiny window to his left. How could he have not come though? His father had died a few years ago, and his sister was getting married. Was he supposed to say no when she asked him to give her away? "I have a bad feeling .."

"About?" He snapped out of his daze, turning his attention to the girl beside him.

"Eh .. nevermind. It's nothing."

"It's Yuki isn't it." He ignored her question completely.

"How are you?" He placed a hand over her round belly. "I should be the one worrying about you, Rage." A soft blush tinted her cheeks, and she looked away from him.

"I'm alright." She placed a small hand overtop of his. "I'm just worried about us. What if Yuki comes into the picture and-"

"Don't be stupid! I am done with that asshole. He means nothing to me anymore!" He crossed his arms over his chest in a very childish manner.

"Okay .. sorry .." She looked away from him, running her hands gently over her swollen stomach. "What are we going to say to your family?"

"About?"

"About me. About the baby."

"I don't really know. I'm sure my mom will be happy to know I went straight." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah .." Rages lips turned up in a fake smile. She knew the truth. She knew he was still in love with the novelist. When he wrote love songs, they weren't for her. They were for him. Eiri Yuki. She knew there was no helping it, and wanting to be with him made her able to push the thoughts out of her head. She was never going to be Shuichis number one.

They were silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

**Well? Worth continuing or not? I know I may have spelled some words wrong, but I hope it doesn't take away the quality of the story. I love reviews, so if you could .. you know! D**


	2. Love is on the Way

"I've heard from Fujisaki that Mr. Shindou will be arriving in Japan sometime this week." Yukis fingers, which were pounding away at his keyboard, froze. "It's been quite sometime since you've seen eachother, maybe you should get together-"

"It's over between us." He placed a cigarette between his lips. "He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." After lighting it, he took a long drag and leaned back in his chair.

"I know you want him back, Eiri."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is what he feels." Tohmas eyes moved to the child sleeping on the sofa beside him. He pushed his fingers through his hair and smiled.

"He was hurt, Eiri. How could you not expect him to say some things he might not mean?"

"He moved to America to get away from me." He leaned back, closing his eyes. "It's obvious he was serious when he said he never wanted to see me again."

"Daddy?" The toddlers eyes popped open, and she sat up wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Come on, it's time to go home, Mika." She crawled into his arms, and he stood.

"You shouldn't give up. I never saw you happy like you were when you were with him." He stopped at the front door, and turned to give his brother-in-law one last look. "What do you have to lose?:"

* * *

Sorry the chapters are so short! I don't have much time to write, I've been kind of busy. I am planning for number three to be a doozy though, so please bare with me! Oh, thanks to the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it!


	3. Under Pressure

"Shuichi you jerk!" A smile creeping over his lips, he turned his attention to the girl calling his name.

"Maiko!" He dropped his bags and opened his arms to catch the girl who was now running at him.

"I can't believe it took me getting married to get you home!" After spinning her around once or twice, he set her down to take a good look at her.

"I can't believe how much you've grown .."

"Aw, stop! I should say the same about you! You look totally different!" It only took his sister a minute to notice the quiet girl standing beside her brothers disgarded bags. "Is that yours?"

"Oh, yeah. This is Rage, the girl I was telling you about .."

"Oh!" She released her brother, and took Rages hand in her own. "Hi there! I'm Maiko, Shuichis adourable younger sister!"

"Nice to meet you .." Rage adjusted her glasses with her free hand, unable to look Maiko directly in the eyes.

"She looks more pregnant than you described. You really should have told Mom, Shuichi. She's going to know as soon as she lays eyes on her. Womens intuition you know." Rages eyes went wide, and her bag slid from her fingers.

"You didn't tell your mother?"

"He sure didn't." Maiko smiled, picking up Rages bag. She turned back to her brother and grinned. "You've got twenty minutes to figure out how you are gonna break the news."

* * *

"Shuichi! My baby!" The moment he walked in the door, his mother tackled him to the ground. "Now that I've got you here I'm not letting you leave me!"

"Mom! Calm down please!" With a chuckle, he returned his mothers embrace. "I've got someone I want you to meet." She pulled off of her son, finally noticing his guest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Shuichis Mother." She took the girls hand, smiling brightly.

"It's nice to finally meet you. My names Rage."

"Mom, this is my girlfriend." She took another good look at the girl, easily noting her round belly. She turned shooting her son a look. "And well .." While searching for the right words, he began fidgeting nervously with the zipper on his jacket. "You're going to be a grandmother."

* * *

A knock was heard at the door, and since neither his mother or sister moved to open it, Shuichi moved from the kitchens doorframe towards the front door.

"Long time no see."

"Hiro!" Shuichi squealed, jumping into his best friends arms. "It feels like it's been forever!" After finally finding the strength to seperate from one another, Hiro was the first to speak.

"So, what's up? Can you get away?" Shuichi turned to the three women sitting in the kitchen.

"Well, considering they have been ignoring me for the last hour .." He grabbed his jacket from a nearby closet, and poked his head in the kitchen. "Hey girls, I'm gonna go catch up with Hiro." After waiting a few minutes, and getting no answer, he shot Hiro a thumbs up. "Let's go!"

* * *

"So .. you're dating Rage, and you are going to be a father." Hiro downed the rest of his drink and set the glass on the bar infront of him.

"Amazing isn't it?" Shuichi was still on his first beer. Seemed as though he was more interested in playing with the drink than actually drinking it.

"You don't seem too happy." To some normal person on the street, Shuichi would seem happy, but to Hiro, a self proclaimed Shuichi expert, he knew better.

"What do you mean? Of course I am." The both sighed.

"I think you ran off to America in a huff, ended up hooking up with Rage to try and get over you know who, and then found yourself in a situation you really didn't want to be in." He gestured the bartender to bring him another drink. "Am I right?"

"N-no." Shuichi folded his arms on the bartop and buried his face in them. "That's not it. I am completely over Yuki, and I really .. love her."

"You know, you never told me exactly what happened. You never told me what happened between the two of you? I mean usually when you two fought, you would just come to my place. What made you feel like you had to leave the country?"

Shuichi was quiet for a long time, his violet eyes wondering the drink infront of him.

"On our two year anniversary .. I told him I knew he cheated on me. I wanted him to promise me he wouldn't do it anymore. And he did." He put the bottle against his lips, took a long swig, and then sat it back down. "He couldn't keep his promise. I caught him with Seguchi."

"Wow .."

"Yeah. I couldn't take it anymore. I figured I had to really get away. I knew if I didn't leave I would just go back to him." Hiro threw an arm over his friends shoulder.

"You can say you are over him, but I know you aren't." Shuichi pushed his thin fingers through his messy hair and let an irritated groan pass his lips.

"You know, I was going to come back. Things weren't working with Rage, and I just wanted to be around my friends and family again. In fact, I was in the middle of packing my things when she came and told me she was pregnant." He took another drink. "I figured I better stay with her .. you know, do the right thing."

"Do you love her like that though?"

"Yo, Shuichi." There was no doubt in Shuichis mind who was calling him. He wouldn't be able to get that voice out of his head for the rest of his life. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them it would have just been part of his imagination. A cruel joke his mind had been playing on him. "I'm talking to you, you damn brat!"

_Yuki..

* * *

Well? Yeah, I know it's not so great. I haven't updated in such a long time! I apologize. I've been busy owning my boyfriend in Naruto: Clash of the Ninja 2 and, it's been so much fun. Finally a game other than DDR I am better than him at! Much love to the people who read! I promise to update sooner!_


	4. Through With You

**Through With You**

"Yuki .." His violet eyes went wide and sad. He hesitated to turn around, but after a few minutes of fighting with himself, did.

"It's been a long time .. Shuichi." The second their eyes met, Shuichis heart began to pound. He looked just like he did two years ago. His hair was a bit longer, and he was a bit thinner, but he was still the same Yuki. He shot a glare at his 'best friend.'

"Hiro, did you-"

"I had nothing to do with this! I swear!"

"He's telling the truth. I came here for my own reasons." He placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it quickly. "So, are you back in Japan for good?"

"No. I'm just here for my sisters wedding. Two weeks then I'm gone." Shuichi turned back towards the bar, his eyes resting on the half empty beer bottle infront of him. He wanted to run away again. He didn't want to give Yuki another chance to get under his skin. His thoughts froze along with his body when his ex moved to sit on the barstool beside him.

"We should get together. Doing anything tonight?" Shuichi glanced at Hiro, then nodded.

"Me and Hiro were actually-"

"Um, Shuichi, I think I'm actually going to have to cut this short. I forgot I made a date with Ayaka."

"Hiro!"

"It's okay, I promise not to bite." He smiled, taking a long drag off of his cigarette.

After an hour of almost complete silence, Hiro stood.

"Well, this is where I take my leave. I'll see you late Shuichi. Yuki."

"Later Nakano." And with that he was gone.

Shuichi had never felt more uncomfortable in all his life. He tried hard to focus on the two empty beer bottles infront of him. Yuki wrapped an arm around his shoulder and leaned in close, his lips almost touching Shuichis ear. "Come on back to my place. There are things we need to talk about that I don't feel right bringing up in public."

He wanted to say no. He wanted to throw his drink in Yukis face and tell him to just fuck off. He wanted to storm out and have Yuki chase after him, begging for forgiveness. But that wasn't possible. He just nodded, watching as Yuki gestured the bartender over to them. He paid, then placed a hand on Shuichis shoulder.

"Let's go." And against Shuichis better judgement they were on their way.

* * *

Wow, I popped out a whole two chapters in one day! I am proud of myself even though it took me forever to update. Um, this chapter was short cause the next chapter is totally going to be a doosie! Next chapter starts the drama and boy on boy love. 


	5. It's Been a While

It's Been a While.

Shuichi tried his best to convince himself what he was doing was completely innocent. He told himself over and over again that there was no way he would ever be with Yuki again. There was no way in Hell. Not after he finally got over the heartache and pain their four year relationship had caused.

He climbed into Yukis all too familiar Mercedes, and did his best to keep from looking at the stone cold novelist. They didn't speak one word the whole car ride. Yuki was in his own world, thinking what he could possibly say to his former flame, while Shuichi lectured himself.

_What the hell am I doing?! The whole reason I left Japan was because of Yuki, and here I am in his car, on the way to _his_ house! _Shuichis eyes widened when he caught sight of Yukis apartment building. It was the very same on they had shared before the break up. It was strange considering they never seemed to stay in one place for very long.

"You're still living here?"

"Yeah." Yuki pulled the cigarette butt from between his lips and flicked it out of his window. "And don't be surprised to see not much has changed since you left."

* * *

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Nothing had changed. It was almost as if Shuichi had never left at all. 

"Wow .. you weren't kidding."

"You thought I would lie? Anyway, go sit down, I'll get you something to drink." Shuichi nodded, and watched as Yuki made his way into the kitchen. He then turned and walked into the living room. He took his seat on the old couch and smiled. He had spent quite a few nights on this couch back in the day. Whenever Yuki had one of his mood swings.

"Hope beer's okay." Before he could answer, the cold can was tossed into his lap. He instantly jumped up, sending a dangerous glare Yukis way.

"Dammit! What the hell!" Yuki looked to him and innocent smile on his face.

"Sorry. Didn't mean that." He plopped down next to the seat Shuichi had taken, and patted it. Shuichis whining instantly stopped, and his cheeks burned a bright red as he once again took his seat.

"Yeah .. sure."

They sat in an uncomfortable and long silence. Without Hiro around to be an ice breaker, they both felt stuck. Shuichis eyes wondered around their old apartment, while Yukis remained on him.

_See, nothing's going to happen. This is really completely innocent. I shouldn't even tell Rage. She'll get crazy worried over something that isn't any-_ He froze, feeling Yukis hand on his knee.

"You know, I still don't understand why you left." Their eyes met, and it took all of Shuichis strength not to tremble under Yukis intense stare.

"I uh-"

"I thought I had changed. I thought I was treating you better. I wasn't yelling at you .. I wasn't calling you names .."

"A-and you d-did."

"Well then, what was it?" The cold can fell slipped from Shuichis fingers, his body shaking slightly as Yukis hand slid further up his thigh.

"It's over and done, why does it matter now?"

"Yeah, that's just fine and good for you, but what about me?" Shuichi slid off of the couch, heading for the door. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I can't take this. It took a long time to get over you and I don't want to do this-" Yukis fingers tightened around his wrist, and then he was forced against the door. He kept his eyes on Yukis chest. He wouldn't look into those eyes again.

"And like I said, What about me?" Shuichi said nothing, and it made Yuki even more upset that he wouldn't even look at him. Yukis fingers brushed over Shuichis cheek, and once again he found himself shaking.

"Stop .." Yukis thumb traced over Shuichis incredibly soft bottom lip. "Please .. Yuki .." His fingers slid further, cupping Shuichis chin. Their faces inched closer and just before their lips met Shuichi was able to come back to his senses.

"I'm with someone." Yuki opened his eyes, finally locking with Shuichis. "That girl Rage .."

"Yeah right. You couldn't stand her."

"Things change." He turned, wrapping his fingers around the doorknob. "I'm over you. I don't need you like I did back then."

"Shuichi I-" Shuichi closed his eyes, pushing open the door.

"Just leave me alone." He was sure to give the door a good slam on his way out, leaving Yuki completely stunned.

* * *

This was no where near as long as I expected it to be. Sorry guys for not updating in SoOo long. I've been working hard. X-mas is coming and after this month they are taking away all our overtime! And I finally got my Final Fantasy 12. I promise not to let it completely consume me! I will update sooner. Oh yeah, and a question. Does anyone know where I can get the Gravitation Remixes? I want them SO bad! I would sell my soul ... or body .. for them! Help! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! 


	6. How Could You Bring Me so Much Pleasure

How Could You Bring Me So Much Pleasure. Cause me so much pain.

Although Shuichi wanted nothing more than to run away, he couldn't help but stop when he heard Yuki calling him. He blamed it on the alcohol clouding his good judgement. When he didn't turn to face him, Yuki stepped infront of him.

His hands cupped Shuichis cheeks, and he forced him to look up into his eyes.

"Stay here tonight."

"I can't .." Yukis fingers slid ever so gently down his neck, then over his chest. Shuichis mind went blank when he felt one of those hands now making its way up his shirt. "P-please, don't .."

As if the fingers roaming his abs weren't enough of a distraction, he soon found himself tangled in a passion filled, hungry liplock.

He remained at war with himself until all rational thought was thrown out the window. When he snapped himself out of his daze, he was once again pinned between Yuki and a wall. And now, Yukis hands were working at his belt buckle.

They were snapped back into reality with a loud 'ding' from the elevator, and Yuki wasted no time pulling his former lover back into his apartment, and once inside their lips were crushed together once again.

Yukis hands quickly worked to remove Shuichis shirt, and as soon as he was able, it was tossed across the room. He was surprised to see how much Shuichi had toned up in the years they were seperated. The urge to touch every part of him took over, and he slid his thin fingers over Shuichis fit stomach.

His fingers moved up over his body once again, then stopped to tangle themselves in Shuichis long, wild hair. He liked the fact that he had let it grow out again, and showed his approval by pulling at it. Shuichis head tilted back, and all Yuki could do was look into his eyes.

Seemed like he had been dreaming of this moment since the day Shuichi left. Of course he would never admit that. He leaned in giving the mans lips a more passionate, loving kiss.

Yuki broke the kiss and his lips began to wonder. Slowly they made their way down his neck, kissing, sucking, and even biting. Each action gained a pleasure filled moan of approval from Shuichi.

His lips moved down his chest, then over his stomach to the rock hard abs his hands hand been admiring a few moments earlier.

"Yuki .." Again, Yukis hands were working at Shuichis belt. "We should stop-" While his mouth was still paying special attention to his stomach, a hand slid from his thigh to the buldge that had formed beneath his jeans, causing Shuichi to let loose another helpless moan.

"Oh god, Yuki .." Yukis lips turned up in a smile. He could feel Shuichis body trembeling beneath his. It made the need for him grow and quicken his pace. He unbutton and unzipped his jeans, practically ripping them off and tossing them aside.

Now all that seperated him from what he wanted was a pair of deep red, cotton boxers. His fingers slid beneath the elastic, but Shuichi caught his hands before he could remove them.

"Please stop, Yuki." His head fell back as Yukis warm lips traced a trail from his knee up along his thigh.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Another soft kiss. "That's not what your body is telling me." Once again their eyes met and Shuichis filled to the brink with tears.

This is what he wanted to avoid. This is the reason he left Japan in the first place. Yuki had complete and total control of him. He wasn't able to hate him anymore. He wanted to push him away, he wanted to run, but his body wouldn't listen. He knew what was going to happen was more than just wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He was completely lost in the ectasy. Yuki was like a drug, and he couldn't help but be addicted.

* * *

Well? That's what happens when I'm working 12 hour shifts all alone and I don't have anything to do but read kinky Cosmo stories! This is (and the next chapter) will be my first boy x boy doin the nasty scenes, So be kind. 


	7. It's so hard to Walk Away

It's Just so Hard to Walk Away.

A/N- This is my first boy on boy scene so be gentle! On with chapter 7!

* * *

"Come on Shuichi, you can't tell me you haven't missed me." His hand slid beneath his boxers. "You can't tell me you haven't missed this. Remember how good it was? If it's better with her tell me." His fingers took a firm hold of Shuichis erection. "Tell me now that you don't want it, and I will stop." Shuichis body tensedup and is eyes caught Yukis. 

"I .." A small squeeze from Yuki, and his head fell back, another needy moan escaping his lips.

"Well?"

"I-I don't want you .. to stop." The words brought a smile to Yukis lips. He had won.

"Okay, so tell me what you want me to do." This was exactly how they were two years ago. Shuichi was the slave to Yukis master, and both of them loved their roles. Shuichi had tried taking control a few times in the beginning, but after a while he just accepted the fact he was better at being submissive.

"I-I want you to .."

"Yeah?"

"I want you. I want you to .."

"You've got to say it if you want it to happen."

"God, Yuki! I want you to fuck me!" Shuichi cried out completely defeated by the longing he had for Yuki. Before he had always begged Yuki to be gentle with him, but tonight he enjoyed the rough way he handled him. The way he flipped him onto his stomach. The way he practically ripped off the last article of clothing that seperated him from what he wanted.

After little warning, Yuki was buried completely inside of the smaller man. His nails dug along Shuichis back, and the mix of pleasure and pain in his moans only drove him to be more rough. Although during their seperation Yuki had been with a number of women, he knew noone compared to Shuichi.

He submitted to every demand, didn't object to any of Yukis 'bedroom experiments'. He did everything in his power to make sure he was happy. He snapped out of his thoughts with one of Shuichis familiar cries.

"Yuki .. I'm gonna .." He watched as Shuichis hands tightened into fists against the sofas dark cushions. "I don't think I can-"

"Come on Shu, just a little bit longer for me." Shuichi buried his face into the coushin, muffeling the wonderful sounds coming from his mouth. Yuki felt his body trembeling, and just knew he had come. He smiled, giving a few more hard thrusts before joining his partner in the pleasant climax.

Shuichi found the strength to turn onto his back, and pulled Yuki into a tight embrace. He knew what had just happened was wrong, and he knew the feelings Yuki so easily made him feel once again were wrong, but he didn't care. His eyes slid closed, and he wasn't sure if what he heard before falling asleep was real or his imagination.

"Just stay with me. I need you .."

* * *

When he awoke several hours later he tried to convince himself what happened was a dream, but the strong arm draped over his chest didn't help any. His eyes moved to the red numbers on Yukis digital clock.

"Damn." He slid off of the couch, trying his best not to wake Yuki. He didn't do a very good job.

"Where are you going?" Shuichi searched the room for his clothing.

"Where do you think?" After gathering all of his clothing, he quickly got dressed.

"Leave her. Stay with me."

"She's my fiance. It's not that easy."

"Who gives a fuck. I thought you were all about your feelings and doing anything to be true to them. You can't tell me you don't still love me."

"I was stupid when I said that. I was a stupid kid. I think a little differently now." He opened the door only to have it slammed shut once again. "The way I feel now doesn't really have anything to do with it. I have something that needs to be taken care of."

"You know you are a coward? You ran away from me two years ago, and now you are trying to do it again."

"You don't understand!" He turned to face Yuki, his back against the door. Once again, he was trapped.

"Well, tell me. Make me understand." Their eyes met, and Yuki had to admit to himself he had never seen Shuichi so serious.

"She's pregnant."

* * *

This is the result of another 12 hour work day with nothing to do. Woo! I'm proud of myself, but embarassed too. Sorry if the 'scene' was corny, I'm not used to it. Oh yeah, Final Fantasy 12 the shit. Just to let you guys know. Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!


End file.
